Pasty and Juvie
by hiding-in-the-alley
Summary: Gwen and Duncan were freinds when they were kids, but Duncan moved away. 7 years later, they find each other again, and Gwen is in a punk-rock band! Main pairings are GxD plus some CxT.
1. Chapter 1

Pasty and Juvie

I don't own anything, Ivy and Dylan are my own characters :)

* * *

Gwens P.O.V

_Prologue_

"Don't cry, please dont," he whispered. How could I not? My best friend was moving away, so far away. I was only 10, but in that moment I felt true pain. I was already mourning him.

"I'll come back, I promise." I looked up and found his teal eyes silently pleading with me. A sob broke through my lips and I buried my face in his black t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me for a final time. A car horn honked. Something was pressed into my hand. I didnt look at it, so he whispered into my ear,

"Gwen, no matter how far apart we are, no matter how long I'm gone, this will bring us back together, ok?" I looked up at him as the wind ruffled through his messy black hair. I nodded silently, a tear running down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb and chuckled.

"Chin up Pasty." I grinned at his stupid nickname for me and punched him softly.

"Behave yourself Juvie." And then he was gone, the only thing that made me smile no matter what. The only person that knew exactly what I went through when my parents split up. The only person that would watch scary movies with me when my other friends deserted me. My anchor, my Duncan, was gone. I dared to look at his parting gift. A teal green guitar plectrum, the one that matched his eyes, his lucky charm that he had attached to a chain. I slipped it around my neck, and I knew that I would see him again. Somehow.

* * *

7 Years Later

_Chapter 1_

Ivy paced up and down the small back room, tapping her drum sticks together as she went and fixing her purple and black check skirt, murmering the routine to herself. A song of worry. She wasn't alone. I cursed Trent for being so late, we were due onstage in a couple of minutes! I groaned and looked at my phone. Nothing.

"Damn it, 3 minutes! We've gotta cancel!" Courtney snapped, twirling a blonde high-light. I shot her a death glare, the stupid bitch had no trust for him.

"He'll be here, it's probably traffic holding him up. He's never missed a gig yet. Just calm down." She scowled at me, annoyed.

"Yeah, but they've never been this big!" She complained about Trent on a regular basis, and it was really irritating. Sometimes I wanted to give our manager's pretty little face a good slapping. Across the room Dylan fiddled with his guitar. He looked up and grabbed Ivy as she paced past. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed the back of her neck delicatley. She smiled and relaxed slightly. I looked away from the intimate scene, feeling a stab of lonleyness in my chest.

The door was flung open, startling a still mumbling Ivy. Trent burst in, dragging in a huge guitar case.

"Sorry, got half way before I realized I forgot some stuff and I had to go back!" He was dressed in his trademark green shirt with a black handprint and khaki sleeves. He flicked his dark brown hair out of his lime green eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back, and I could start to feel a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Whatever," snapped little miss C.I.T. "Just get on stage, now!"

"Why do we need a manager again? No, sorry, why do we need a phycotic bitch bossing us about?" I whispered to Ivy , (my best friend and fellow My Chemical Romance fanatic) as we climbed the steps . She giggled and Dylan came up behind her and locked her in his arms. She turned around and smoothed his white T-shirt with the words "Fuck Your Tanktop" printed on it, gazing into his eyes. I straightened my midnight blue vest top and brushed down my black jeans. I looked down at my black converse and cleared my throat.

The couple broke apart and i smirked. Those two couldnt keep their hands of each other. I stepped onto the stage and butterflies threatened to fly out my mouth. I maintained my outside cool composure and picked up my bass guitar. It shone in the stage light and I slipped the strap over my shoulder. The instant the cool black metal was in place I felt so much better. I pulled my necklace over my head and kissed the teal pick I held for luck before holding it to my guitar. Wait, did someone in the audience just gasp? No time to find out. I felt the rest of the band around me, and I knew it was time. Somewhere in the audiance a producer was waiting to hear if we were the next big thing. My heart pounded in my chest, but it was pushed to the side as my pick took control. We started with some Greenday.

"Dont wanna be an american idiot!" Trent sang into the mic, and I knew this night was gonna be brilliant. And it was! We played amazingly, not a single fault, Dylan was awsome, Ivy was pounding the crap outta the kit and I had no difficulty making sure the bass was completley keeping up with Trents energetic guitar and vocals. There was no stopping us. We played several more covers after that, but about 5 songs through we stopped. I gave the nod to Trent and we swapped around. I gave him my bass and picked up an old acoustic at the side of the stage. My Dad had given me this guitar just before the split. Now, paired with the lucky pick Duncan gave me all those years ago, I sang the song. I carefully started strumming, settling into it. This was my moment.

"Where did you go, will we meet again,

Do you still feel the way you did back then?

Cos I know, sure as hell, I still do

And my heart still skips a beat when I hear about you.."

Meanwhile someone is fighting their way to the front of the stage. I'm focused on singing and playing, but it still catches my attention. I push it to the back of my mind, I can't afford to screw up now.

"The way you smirked when I messed up,

Laughed when I dressed up,

that last kiss, I sure miss the way you make me feel,

I know that, it can't be, no way it can be for real..."

The person was now at the front of the stage, and they were staring at me like I was on fire or something. I could see he had a black shirt on with a white skull on it, multiple piercings and a bright green mohawk. But I ignored him, time for the chorus.

"They taught me, a long long time ago, it can't be, 'cos no love is for real,

I learnt through fights and pain, and a huge fuck-load of tears,

And you've probably been with someone else these past seven years..."

Now the guy was seriously bothering me, why was he staring at me like that? And smirking... Oh my god, did I have something on my face?

I finished my song, desperate for the end now. We stood up, and Trent thanked the audiance for being so great.

"We are Charcoal Ribbon, and incase anyone was wondering, that last song was 7 Years written by our very own Gwen!" Dylan informed them while pointing at me. I blushed bright scarlet, but I definatley saw Mohawk gasp. What the hell was his problem? He was getting way creepy. We took a final bow and walked off stage, the audience yelling and clapping.

Backstage I threw myself onto the closest chair while Courtney did her usual. All I heard was "Blah blah blah, very good, blah blah blah, could do better, blah blah blah, im a stuck up, controlling, phycotic, over organized, up my own arse bitch who kisses her PDA when I think no-one is looking." Then I saw her typing even more crap into the stupid little machine and I groaned. I got up in search of a drink, twirling the pick necklace between my fingers. I couldn't find anything, so I walked outside for some fresh air. I pushed open the backdoor to a little alley. But instead of fresh air, I found myself surrounded by stale cigarette smoke. I gagged and went to go back in, but the back door had locked automatically. I was trapped.

"Shit" I cursed. Nobody had realized I'd gone. I would have to go back in the front way. But just then, a huge black shape started moving towards me through the smoke. Crap. Just stay calm. Nothing will happen if you stay calm. I started moving down the alley, trying to find the front door. The smoke finally started to clear and i could see who was following me. A large over weight man with a faded leather jacket and a grubby white t-shirt stood in my way. His greasy hair hung down to his shoulders and he leered at me, sneering, revealing yellowed teeth.

"Excuse me" I said politley, trying to push past. But he just leered at me again, his pig eyes traveling down from my face, down my body then back up to my breasts. I shuddered, what a perv! "Excuse me" I said again, a bit more force in it this time. He still didn't move.

"Now were are you going young lady?" he said tauntingly. "You not up for a bit of fun with ol' Marley? I ain't gonna hurt you, as long as you do as I say." His greedy eyes sparkled with lust as I shrank back. But being scared wouldnt get me out of here. I had to be strong.

"Leave me alone, just let me past please." I tried to push past him a third time, but he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I looked around. The alley was empty except from us. I struggled but he just laughed.

"Leave her alone!"

He stopped and leered at me. He turned around and moved back a bit. It was Mohawk! His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were steely with determination. I gasped, those eyes! Marley laughed and pulled me closer. I shuddered. But his eyes were on Mohawk. He was taunting him, smiling creepily as he breathed heavily in my ear.

"I said leave her alone!" he shouted at him, his voice full of malice and disgust.

"What are you gonna do about it boy? She your girlfriend? Awfully pretty for a guy like you.."

And then he was gone, thrown off me. I stood up and tried to figure out what happened. Mohawk must of pulled him off, because there he was glaring at Marley with utter hatred. He was lying in the gutter on the other side of the street, rubbing his head. This was unreal. Why did Mohawk look so familiar? His angry face had dragged up a long forgotten memory, one of sneering girls pulling my hair, and a boy, a boy with the same steely look shouting at them...

I was dizzy and sick but I tried to focus. Mohawk was punching and kicking the guy repeatedly, slamming his fists into him again and again. I say Marley land one punch squarley in Mohawks eye and I gasped. My strength deserted me and I slid to the floor. It was starting to go black. I blinked and tried to clear my vision just as a third person joined the group. I didn't see their face, only a fuzzy out line before I blacked out completley...

* * *

Reviews please! :) P.S, I wrote 7 years myself, that's why it's so crappy :/


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I woke up somewhere I didnt recognize, dressed in an oversized black shirt bearing a white skull. The walls were covered in posters of punk rock bands, quite a few were my favourites. There was a small desk oposite me with piles of paper and an animal tank. An electric guitar shaped like a skull stood in the corner, stacks of CD's beside it. A green wardrobe stood beside the bed, with a matching duvet. I was reminded of that guy with the mohawk last night, it was almost the same shade. Holy crap, last night! I shot up just as the door opened.

Mohawk walked in, shirtless (!) and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out a black t-shirt with a bright green splash that looked like monster goo and yanked it over his muscled body. Then he turned around and saw me awake. He smiled when he saw me, but it was nice, a pleasant smile.

"Gave us quite a scare last night Pasty. Thought you could use some sleep in a proper bed. I crashed on the sofa." He said all this as if we were already friends. Then it hit me. Pasty?

I gasped and my eyes widened. I suddenly realized. Why he was staring at me at the concert. Why he had looked so familiar when he told that guy to leave me alone. It was him!

I jumped up and sprang at him with a giant hug and a squeal.

"DUNCAN!" He laughed as i knocked him to the floor. I breathed in his scent, never wanting to let go. I suprised even myself when I started crying.

"I missed you so much Gwen, you have no idea!" He hugged me tighter, his cool guy facade slipping slightly. All of a sudden he pulled back for a moment, just to stare at me with those beautiful teal eyes. I saw then he had a black eye, pobably from that fight last night. I carefully touched it, and he winced. I gave him a sympathetic smile and whispered,

"You came back". He chuckled at me.

"Of course I did Pasty, I made a promise." He held up my pick. "I never break a promise."

And in that moment I was so happy, I squealed a bit more. He looked deep into my eyes and I remembered him at my concert last night, the look on his face when I sang that song. The utter hatred he had for the man who tried to rape me. He took a black eye for me, took me home with him, put me into his bed and slept on the couch. He had been gone seven years, yet here we were, just like he promised. Wrapped in each others arms and simply gazing at each other. Like he'd never been gone...

I disentagled myself and pulled myself up. He pulled himself up as well, but then he pulled me back to him, wrapped his arms around me again and kissed me. I was so shocked that for a moment I just stood there. What was he doing? We were just friends, weren't we? Or did he want something more? I felt something stir inside me. Wait, did _I _want something more?

But I broke away. I hadnt seen him in 7 years, but at that moment, I just wanted a friend.

"Duncan, don't. Its been what, 5 minutes? At least leave it a week before you kiss me." I joked. He just smiled at me.

"No problem, but I will have you eventually." He leaned in and said the last part sinisterly. He laughed and pulled away grinning. He then scooped me up, bridal style and carried me into the living room.

"Alright Juvie, you and me have some serious catching up to do," I demanded. "Q & A session?"

He snorted. "Sure. I'll start. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I blushed bright red. "Ummmm, no."

He grinned. "All I needed to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Doesnt mean im up for auction! I'm just not looking for anything just now..."

"You dont have to look for it. Sometimes it's just right there under your nose!" And then he was lying across the sofa, with his head in my lap. I laughed and pushed him off.

"Be serious Juvie." Turns out he lived up to the name. I had only called him that 'cos most of his family were cops, and compared to the rest of them, he really was a juvenile. But he'd been in the slammer a couple of times, just for minor vandalism and shoplifting, he explained like he had just bought a bag of apples. He kept asking about my artwork and my band, what type of music I was into. Nothing deep, nothing intimate. It was just nice, just like we were still 10, only he was a lot more flirty and dangerous. It was around 12 when my phone rang. It was my mum, demanding to know where i was. I explained the whole situation. Well, almost. I told her I stayed at Ivy's after I collapsed. And I told her that an old friend had saved me, but I named no names.

I got changed into my clothes from last night and Duncan gave me a lift home, on his **MOTORBIKE!** It was the most amazing sensation, like I was flying! Turns our apartments are only a couple of blocks away from each other, so I can go round to his whenever I want! Um, let me try that again, we can see each other a lot more? Yeah, that sounds better! I was only a couple of blocks away, but he insisted he didn't want me on the streets on my own again, at least not for a while. But I think he just wanted to show off.

We were tearing through the streets, faster and faster. I was clinging onto his waist, with my head on his shoulder and my hair flying behind me. When we got there he jumped off and lifted me off the bike.

"Hey," I scolded. "Behave, my mum's probably watching us through the window!" He wiggled his eyebrow mischeaviously.

"So where does she think you were last night?" he asked as we made our way into the appartment building.

"Ivy's house, but she knows about the attempted rape and how you saved me," I blushed a bit at the last part. "But anyway, why did you take me back to yours?" I glanced at him sideways. Omg, was he blushing?

"I... I.. guess I just kinda..." he was almost scarlet, holy shit! I had never seen Duncan embarrased before...

"I hadnt seen you for such a long time, and I wanted to be there when you woke up. I dont know, I just did it on impulse. You were unconsious, and they wouldnt let me backstage so i couldnt tell your friends, and and and..." I cut him off with a hug. I felt him relax and I pulled away smiling at him.

The elevator door pinged and we stepped inside, with his arm still around my waist. I pushed him off, but as the doors closed he started tickling me. I gasped for air as he mercilessly tickled me to my almost certain death. I fought back, grabbing him by the waist and laughing at his helplessness. The elevator doors opened and I led him to my front door. My head sagged as I realised what we were going into. He chuckled.

"Chin up Pasty."

I smiled at him, looking into the deep pools of teal.

"Behave yourself Juvie." I warned as I pushed open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

A frizzy brown monster attacked me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Omigosh are you ok, are you hurt? Oh Gwen baby dont ever scare me like that again!" Mum was squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe!

"Mum... can't... breathe!" I gasped out. Mum backed off, and I could see the tears in her eyes. She hugged me again, gentler this time and started crying hystericly. Oh god, she was a mess! She was in her tracksuit bottoms and her fluffy pink dressing gown on top. Her hair was loose and a mess, and her face was streaked with black mascara tearlines. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had obviously been crying all night.

"Oh mum please don't!" I patted her back and lead her to the sofa. She sat down and sniffed, trying to control her sobs.

"I...w-was s-sss-so s-s-sscared y-o-ou.." She burst into tears again. I suddenly realized Duncan was standing akwardly at the door. I beckoned him in, and patted the sofa next to me. He took the indication and sat down, looking around at the pink and tourquoise coloured apartment. I took his hand and addressesed my mum.

"Mum, you remember my old friend Duncan Malone right?" I carefully asked her.

"Oh y-yes, the little b-boy who lived next door. But what does that..."

She broke off and looked up. I smiled at her and nodded at Duncan.

"He's the reason I'm still here mum. He saved me." I smiled at Duncan and he just gazed at me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. All of a sudden the weight on my hand was gone and Duncan was hidden behind a wall of pink. My mother thanked him and thanked him again and again, with him patting her on the back akwardley and saying no problem, while staring at me with a "WTF?" expression. I excused myself to go get changed.

10 minutes later I was freshened up and changed into my black corset and greeny-blue sleeves. I had redone my make-up, pale foundation, black eyeliner, mascara and blueberry lipstick. Perfect. Back in the living room, my brother was watching T.V, and Duncan was lazing across the sofa, with Mums italian greyhound, Skippy, curled up in his lap. Duncan was absent mindedly patting the little tan dog, staring off into space. I giggled at the rather bizzare sight and he looked up. He broke into a smile, gently pushed Skippy off him and stood up to give me a hug.

"I think im gonna take off now," He said softly. "I just wanted to make sure you got home ok." He started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, wait," He turned back around. "Can I get your number?"

"Sure, just one second..." I scrawled down my mobile number on a note pad beside the phone, ripped it off and handed him it.

"I'll call you," he briefly kissed my cheek "Catch you later Pasty!" The door closed behind him and I stood there, confused as fuck. He obviously liked me, but did I like him? He was my best friend, but did I still like him like I had when i was 10? God this was annoying! And my little brother snorting at me in the background wasn't helping...

I clumped down the hall in my combat boots and went back into my room. I had to check on my lizards, Hook and Chainsaw. I had named them after a horror movie I had watched one time, about a mass murderer with a chainsaw and a hook. I fed them and topped up their water before tapping the keys on my phone and calling Ivy. I explained what had happened to her, and she promised to pass the message on. About 10 minutes later I was in the middle of looking up the new Alien Chunks movie when my phone started ringing.

Expecting it to be Duncan, I threw myself accross the room and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, it's me!" I groaned inwardly at Trent's worried voice.

"Hey, what's up?" I really didn't want to talk to him just now, hence why I had told Ivy to pass it on instead of retelling it a million times.

"I just wanted to check you were ok. I was really worried, infact we all were! We didn't know where you had gone after band night..." I let him babble on for a while before I'd had enough.

"Look Trent, I gotta go, see you tomorrow at practise yeah?" I hung up before he could say anymore. I just wasnt in the mood for Trent and his mushy-ness today. I stopped. I didnt normally get annoyed at Trent, infact somtimes, I almostliked him. Hmm. I went back to my browsing but was soon interrupted by my phone ringing _again!_

"Hey Pasty." growled the sexy voice at the end of the line. My heart lept. God damn it!

"Hey Juvie, whats up?" I was trying to stay cool, but _God,_ he even sounded hot!

"Alien Chunks, thats what! It's on at 7 tonight, wanna come see it?" He sounded really excited, and 2 hours with Duncan watching aliens getting blown to bits? Hell yeah! Wait, why was I so excited about Duncan being there?

"Sounds great, where should I meet you?" I tried to sound chilled, not like I was about to explode from happiness. Oh for fucks sake!

"I'll pick you up before the movie. Be ready at quarter to, yeah?"

"Cool, see you then."

"Wait, Gwen?" He stopped me hanging up.

"Yes?" What could this be about? I held my breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later, Bye!" And with that he hung up.

I squealed and threw myself backwards onto my bed, clutching my phone to my chest. I sat up immediatley and looked at the clock. I only had 6 hours, shit! Wait, why did I care?

* * *

Please review! I have no idea if this is shite or what so please tell me your opinion! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Duncans P.O.V

_Chapter 4_

I glared in the bathroom mirror, trying to decide what to do with my hair. Straight up spike? Or messy, like I dont care. Spike, definetley. Or what if I flicked it over like this? No, wait, comb it to the side? Emo? Arrrggghhhh! I had never been so messed up over a girl! But then, they had never been so beautiful or amazing as Gwen...

I snapped myself out of dreamland and attempted something with my hair. Hmmm, lets go with the classic spike. Great, hair done. Now, what to wear? I dug out my black baggy jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I looked outside at the autumn leaves falling past my window. Better take a jacket. Where is my denim one? Oh no wait, this'll be perfect! I yanked out a plain black coat. Pretty simple, but it looked good. I added my spikey choker and turned up the coat collar. I looked dark, dangerous, sexy. I smirked in the mirror. Gwen was gonna love this!

I jumped outside and took a helmet for Gwen. I might die in an accident, but she had to be safe. Tucking it in the back I revved the engine and took off, zooming through the streets until I had reached her apartment. I buzzed and waited to be let in. Gwens voice crackled over the intercom.

"I'll be down in a moment!" I was suddenly nervous. I straightened my mohawk and twisted my dog collar around. Did i still look ok? Ok, ok, look cool, lean against the motor bike. I thrust my hands into my pockets and leaned against the giant green and black beast. I took a breath and closed my eyes, but it did nothing to calm my nerves. I opened my eyes and my jaw hit the floor.

She looked amazing! A short black and blue skirt above knee length combat boots, revealing the creamy white skin she very rarley dared to show. A loose flowy midnight blue shirt covered 3/4 of her arms, and the last quarter was decorated with delicate bangles and braclets. I looked up to see her smiling shyly at me. She was so beautiful, she had no idea how deeply in love I was with her, how in love I always had been...

Her teal lips were moving, but I was lost in the peacefull darkness of her eyes. It was like flowing in an endless beuatiful dream. Her voice snapped me back to reality.

"Duncan!" I visibly jumped and she laughed. "Dude, you're drooling!" I wiped my mouth, embarrased.

"Really sweet to see your still infatuated with me after all these years." She teased. Wow, she was sexy! The flirty look in her eyes said it all. She was looking for some fun tonight, nothing serious. No problem.

I smirked, but didnt deny her comment. I gestured dramatically to my motorbike.

"Your carridge awaits m'lady," She giggled and hopped on after me. I felt her cool hands wrap around my waist. But before we went anywhere, I twisted around in my seat and plopped a helmet on her head. She scowled.

"What's this for? You're not wearing one!" She protested. But I had a good enough reason.

"I've got the hawk to watch out for havn't I? And besides, your saftey isn't something im going to fuck about with. Now do you want to see alien parasites getting blown up or what?" She grumbled and wrapped her arms back around my waist. I grinned and sped off to the cinema.

The movie was great, really funny, even though it had meant to be gory and scary. But that was exactly what had made it so hilarious! We had been laughing so loud the usher had to ask us to leave! I wonder how that movie ended... We were walking slowly through the park, kicking the neat piles of leaves and joking about the movie. I looked down at Gwens laughing face. Ok, I think now was a good a time as ever.

"Umm Gwen? Remember how I told you I had to tell you something? Well, it's just that.. ummm, well, I kinda..."

"Come on Duncan, spit it out!" She play scolded. God, I was so nervous, I was sweating! Come on, calm down. I took a deep breath. Now or never...

"You remember when we were kids? How I said when we were older, we'd run off and get married? How we thought we could live in a castle like Dracula? And we swore we'd love each other for ever?"

She rolled her amazing eyes in answer. "God, yeah. We actually thought we could do it!"

"Well, about the last part. Gwen, when I moved away, I'm not gonna lie, I did fancy other girls, but everytime they just weren't right. They didnt get me, not like you did. Gwen, I missed you more than Scruffy!" She snorted. Scruffy had been my tarantula when I was 9, but I let him out for some play time and my Dad had accidently stood on him. Bastard.

"Gwen, when we made that pact, I never forgot it. I love you, and I always have!" I leaned in and pulled her towards me. This time she didnt resist. She leaned in and kissed me harder. I could feel her melting in my arms. Yes! Fnally, she realized we were meant to be! I gently pushed my tounge into her mouth. She tasted sweet, like bluberries and honey, it was almost addicting... she was my drug. I loved her, and by the way she was kissing me back, she loved me too. I felt happiness surround me like a bubble. My perfect little world. Until it was burst, by a familiar screech...

"Gwen? Ohmigod, how are you? I havn't seen you since band night, are you ok? What..." The brunette broke off as she caught sight of me. Oh shit.

"Duncan? Are you two dating?" Realization dawned on her annoying little face. Courtney. Oh fucking hell. How did she know Gwen though? Gwen scowled and turned her attension to Little Miss Perfect.

"Courtney, this is my boyfriend, Duncan." She blushed. I laughed on the inside. I made her blush! Wait, boyfriend? Result! "Duncan, this is Courtney, my band manager. I dont know why I'm introducing you because you obviously know each other. How, exactly?"

I grimaced.

"We dated," I addmitted. "But I got the hawk, and a few peircings, and she didn't like them. So.." I mimed cutting my throat. Gwen had this weird look on her face, like she wasn't really focusing. Courtney however, was very focused.

"Well, I've got to get going, but I feel like I have to warn you Gwen," Oh great. Princess was lecturing my Pasty. This oughta be fun...

"He's a hopeless criminal! He's nothing but a juvinal, and if you want my advice, dump him!" Courtney put her hips, grinning at me triumphantly. I scowled at her, wishing her many painful deaths, and some other things I normally wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy. But then, she was worse than my worst enemy...

I looked at Gwen. Was she smiling? Oh, this'll be fun! She turned to Princess with this strange little smile on her face, as if she was dreaming.

"Courtney, I'm not dating your ex." My heart dropped. If we weren't dating, then why had she said boyfriend? "I'm dating my best friend, and I dont care about his past. I care about our future together. And ya know what?" She raised her fist. "About the juvinal thing?" She lifted her middle finger and screamed at the taken back uptight little bitch. "I dont give a shit!" I grinned and wrapped my arms around my amazing fiesty little Pasty. Courtney "Hurrrumphed." and stalked off, the two of us laughing after her.

"You brilliant little Pasty loner!" I complimented her. She raised an eyebrow and growled at me. I chuckled. She could be scary when she wanted to, but just now, she was just playing. All of a sudden I realized she had gone. I whirled around, panicking.

"Raaaaawwr!" Gwen jumped up behind me and landed on my back. She was so light, I could hold her weight easily, and she clung on to my back like a little monkey as I piggybacked her to the motor bike. I sat her down and she giggled. Our little bubble had grown around us again, forcing out the ugly pink smear that was Courtney. I copied my bubble, forcing her out of my head, and instead focusing on the wonderful Gwen. I stared deep into the hypnotizing onyx eyes and felt her sucking me deep into her soul. I could've stood there all day. She leaned forward, parting her lips slightly. I leaned in, breathing in her scent. Blueberrys and something else I couldnt place. Something warm and sweet, yet spicy... I pulled away and gently forced the helmet on her head. I snapped up the visor to see her eyes giving me an "are you kidding me?" look. I tilted my head akwardly so I could place a small kiss on her nose. But when I pulled away, her eyes were the same. I chuckled and turned around.

"Time to go home Pasty."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything! Enjoy :)

* * *

I woke up the next day in a state of euphoria (check me out with the big words! I heard it in the movie last night). Gwen had to go home since her Mum was still being a bit paranoid over what had happened after band night. But not untill after a little makeout session in the lift. God, the look on that old lady's face when the doors opened! Priceless! I walked her to her door, but before she could go inside I stopped her.

"About what you said to Courtney," I started. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what? Not caring about your past? Listen Duncan, I really don't mind if you've been in juvie-"

"No," I stopped her. "About me being your boyfriend. Do you really want to go out with me? Or was that just to piss her off? Because I thought you said you just waned to be freinds fir-" She had cut me off, pressing her body close against me and looking deep into my eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" a sexy smile played around her lips. I closed the remaining distance between our lips, gently pushing my tounge into her mouth. She tasted sweet, almost like honey. I put my hands on her hips and she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck. I wanted more, but she pulled away to soon. I didn't let her go, I couldn't let her go! She was addictive, my own brand of heroin...

I smiled at the memory. I, the ordinary if exceedingly handsome Duncan Malone, was going out with the brilliant and gorgous Gwendolyn Rivers. I was the happiest guy alive! My phone rang, pulling me out of my day dream. I grumbled over to the kitchen, where I had dumped my keys, wallet and mobile from the night before. I stop growling when I saw the caller ID.

"Hey gorgous!" I heard a small giggle on the other end of the line. At first I thought it was Gwen, untill I heard her tell the giggler to shut up.

"Who's that babe?" I asked her.

"My freind Ivy, she's being stupid. Listen, I have band practise today, you wanna come along?" A chance to see Gwen play guitar and sing about me again? Hell yeah!

"Sounds great, what time?" I inquired (again from the movie, it had some pretty smart geek guys in it who used huge words for no reason! Fucking nerds...)

"Meet us at The Cocoa Bean in half an hour. Ask for me at the counter, I'll let you through." The Cocoa Bean was the best coffee joint in town, it had two floors, free samples and great coffee! Hey, it was Toffee Twist Tuesday! Free toffee cookie with every medium or large coffee.

"Great, I'll be there! See you later Pasty!"

"Ok then, see ya! Shut the fuck up Ivy!" I chuckled and hung up.

Half an hour later, I was standing outside The Cocoa Bean looking up at the bright purple sign. I pushed open the brown and orange door and walked up to the counter. I ordered a medium mocha from the waitress behind the bar and asked for Gwen.

"Sure," She sounded familiar, did I know her? The girl turned back around with my mocha and a toffee cookie.

"And I need to see Gwen, please." I reminded her. The girl rolled her eyes and spun around in a circle.

"Tadaa!" She said sarcastically. Then I clicked. "Gwen?" She started laughing.

"How did you not reckognise me? God, Duncan, I only tied my hair back!" She undid her apron and pulled out the purple hair band. "I'm gonna take my break now Chris!" She called into the kitchen. A grumpy voice called back "Only half an hour! Trents already on break, and I don't think Owen can last much longer without breaking something!" Gwen smirked and hung her apron on a hook behind the counter. She pushed throungh the swing door to her right and appeared at my side, smiling at me.

"So you work here?"

"Yeah, after school on a Thursday and Friday 'till 5, and Saturday mornings from 10 'till 2. Plus whenever Chris needs me to take extra shifts. Like today." She took my hand and led me to a small door at the back of the room. I had taken it to be a supply cupboard, but Gwen opened the door to reveal a set of stairs leading into the basement.

Downstairs it was cool, but not cold. Sacks of ground and whole coffee were in a pile at the side, the rest of the room taken up by a drum kit, several guitars, a keyboard some sofas and a small desk. The walls were covered in posters for bands. Greenday, My Chemical Romance and Paramore were among the thousands of faces watching this small band rehearse. I turned my attension from the room to the people in it. Gwen introduced me to the rest of the band.

"Guys, this is Duncan. Duncan this is Ivy, Dylan and Trent." I nodded at a petite dark punk sitting in a blonde guys lap, and then a guy I didn't like the look of one bit. Everything about him was plastic. From his designer jeans to his perfectly messy hair. Not the messy that looks cool, like the I - just - woke - up - and - couldn't - care - less look I sometimes adopted, but the I - spent - ages - positioning - every - strand - of - hair look that terrible actors wear all the time. I scowled at him and mumbled "Hey". That was all I was saying to the poser.

"What is _he _doing here?" demanded Courtney, who I hadn't noticed standing in the corner.

"I invited him to watch us. Don't worry, he'll behave." Gwen gave me a warning look, and squeezed my hand gently.

"Hurrumph. He'd better! O.K, so as I was saying before I was interrupted," She broke off to glare at Gwen. "The producer that saw us on Saturday night loved us! But he want's to meet with us to discuss a few... changes.." She trailed off.

"Changes? Whats wrong with us?" asked Dylan, shifting Ivy so she was more comfortable.

"Well, Mr Braxtor seems to think Trent is a little too... mainstream. He thinks we should be about pure punk-rock." At this the poser stiffened.

"Im not mainstream!" He whined "Im totally about punk-rock! Down with mainstream!" He said in a weak attempt to make him seem cooler. The mood in the room darkened, this was bad news. A band being told they had to change their lead singer always ended badly. Trust me, I've had experience! Courtney sat down next to him and pated his hand.

"Well I've invited him to watch us practice today, so maybe you can change his mind!" She told him.

"Wait, today? As in, now?" Gwen cried. She wasn't alone. Ivy stood up and her mouth dropped open. Courtney smiled smugly. Trent stood up and said something like "I'm not mainstream!" Before stomping out the room. Pff. Drama queen. Courtney checked her phone.

"He'll be here in 10, I'll try and calm him down." She left the room after Trent. I wandered around the room, looking around at the brilliant guitars and posters, while Gwen talked to her band members. I didnt hear most of the conversation, I was distraced by a poster of Black Veil Brides and an old acoustic that had given me a brilliant idea. Ivy and Dylan had retreated to their own corner, giving me my chance. I picked up the acoustic and a pick I found lying around. I grabbed a seat and dragged it over to Gwen. I sat down in front of her and started strumming the opening lines of "The Morticians Daughter"

_"I open my lungs, dear,_

_I sing this song at funerals, no rush,_

_These lyrics sung a thousand times, just plush,_

_A baby boy you've held so tightly,_

_This pain it visits almost nightly,_

_Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch,"_

She stared into my eyes and blushed. We were lost in our own little world, we didn't notice the stranger enter the room quietly.

_"Now we're all waiting,_

_A patient of eternity, my crush_

_A universal still,_

_N o rust._

_No dust will ever grow on this frame,_

_One million years I will say your name,_

_I love you more than I can ever scream."_

Gwen smiled and stroked my face. I leaned against her hand and she kept it there, still staring into my eyes, I was vaguely aware of Dylan and Ivy coming in with piano and a second guitar. We sounded fucking amazing! Gwens eyes sparkled as she joined in with her amazing voice on the chorus;

_"We booked our flight those years ago,_

_I said I love you as I left you._

_Regrets still haunt my hollow head, _

_But I promised you, _

_I will see you again._

_Again..."_

This song was so perfect for our situation, it was a if Black Veil Brides had written it just for us! I smirked. Gwen was eating out of the palm of my hand, she was _soooo _ into me! I was leaning in for a kiss, when somebody clapping loudly interrupted me. I turned around, expecting it to be Courtney, or Trent, but instead, a young man (that looked sorta like Mark Hoppus from Blink-182!) grinned broadly at us.

"That was brilliant! Fantastic, so much passion! I love that song, Black Veil Brides did well on it, and you guys were almost better!" The dude was practically bouncing up and down! Were we really_ that_ good?

"I don't know who you are, but your certainly better than that other guy they had on Saturday!" He was addressing me now, and he was referring to Trent. I definatley liked this guy! "What happened to the other guy anyway?" He asked Gwen.

"He just left.." She started, but he cut her off before she could finish. "Excelent! And that other girl, your manager?"

"She went with him," piped up Dylan. I shot him a look. I was just mucking about, trying to score with Gwen, I didnt want to replace Trent! But the guy roared with laughter.

"Great! She was really annoying, know what I mean? And besides, a punk with a thing for his base player? You'll have a whole fanbase! Like Frerard, but straight!" He was getting really excited! Ok, this guy was going on my Top 10 List of Awsome People! Probably number 5, right after my brother.

"You know what? I wanna sign you guys! Right here, right now!" Number 3, no wait, 2! I grinned at him like a loon, letting him know exactly what I thought of his idea. But we were stopped by the annoyingly familiar voice of Courtney;

"WHAAAAAT?" Oh, joy.

* * *

R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtney stood in the doorway with her jaw on the floor and fury in her eyes. Jeez, she looked like my Mum when she walked into work and found me in a holding cell! I.E, not happy. Trent stood at her shoulder, red eyed. Cry baby. He sniffled as Courtney launched into her 4 hour long rant.

"How could you do this to us? Gwen, Ivy, Dylan, you're sooo fired! How could you think you could steal our record deal and replace Trent? Did you really think you could do it without us? He's got all the talent, and without me, you'll get nowhere! Duncan, you loud mouthed, annoying, juvenial punk! There's no way you would ever be as good as Trent!" She broke off and turned her attention to Mr Braxtor, turning on the charm.

"Im so sorry Mr Braxtor! This idiot," she jerked her head in my direction, "Isn't replacing Trent, dont you worry!" She smiled at him, as if nothing had happened. "And now it looks like there's no band for the record deal," she pouted and linked her arm with his. "Oh wait! Trent can sing _and _play guitar! Why dont you sign him instead? He's much more talented!" She simpered and batted her eyelashes at Mr Braxtor, who looked pretty confused.

I felt Gwen bristle beside me. She was stealing our record deal! I put my arm around Gwen. She was clenching and unclenching her fists and grinding her teeth. I could feel her tensing as she prepared to rip Princess to shreds. But she never got the chance.

"Why the hell would I wanna sign this mainstream poser," He peeled Courtney away from him and walked over to me and Pasty. "When I have a punk Romeo and his band right over here?" He grinned and slung an arm around Dylan, who had come over with Ivy sometime during Courtneys rant.

Well as you can guess, this wasnt exactly going according to Courtneys plan. She opened and closed her mouth for a while, slowly turning red, while Trent whined in the corner. Mr Braxtor snorted, and Courtney exploded.

"WELL FINE! THATS IT, IM GONNA GO OFF ON MY OWN WITH TRENT! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT EVER HAD ANY TALENT IN THIS BAND ANYWAY! YOU'VE MADE A BIG MISTAKE HERE _MR BRAXTOR!_" She sneered his name "Fuck you, fuck you all!" and with that, she marched out the door, dragging Trent by the hand, who was still mumbling "Not a poser.."

The door slammed and for about 10 seconds there was nothing. The we all burst out laughing! Everything was just so ridiculous! Ivy was literally ROFLing and Dylan was doubled up from laughter! Gwen was lying on the couch gasping for air, and poor Mr Braxtor was leaning on me for support!

"What a bitch!" he exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes. It took us about 5 minutes to get our selfs sorted out, and by that time Mr Braxtor had made his decision.

"So, waddya think? You wanna be famous?" He asked us.

Dylan looked at Ivy. Ivy looked at Gwen. Gwen looked at me. And I smiled.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled. "Um, Mr Braxtor, sir."

"Please," He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Call me Murphy."

* * *

The End! R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

I dont know why you're reading this. It's just a blank page.

You should go read a different story.

Bye.

Seriously, go away.

There's nothing here.

Why the hell are you still reading this?

Piss off, seriously.

Ok, for real, fuck off, there's not gonna be a secret bonus chapter or anything!

...

...

...

_**SECRET BONUS CHAPTER!**_

Gwens P.O.V.

I looked out at the packed audiance from the wings. This was the biggest indoor venue in the city, and we had sold out! People loved us! Ever since Murphy had signed us, we had shot to the top! We started getting bigger and better, our songs become chart toppers (in the charts we cared about anyway!) and our C.D's sold out within the week we had released it! We were massive.

And so were Duncan and I. Murphy had been right, the fans love Gwuncan! We had a massive fan base, people wrote "fanfictions" about us, blogged about us, we had gifs and pictures all over the internet, there were even online debates about what we should call our kids, and how we should get married! And the same with Ivy and Dylan. God, the response they got when they announced they were engaged!

A hand touhed my shoulder and jolted me out of my daydream. I smiled at Duncan standing beside me. He brushed a strand of my now long black hair away from my face. I blushed a little. I had known him 19 years, all my life, and he still gave me butterflies.

"You ready babe?" He stroked my cheek with his thumb. I took a deep breath.

"Fuck yeah." He grinned at me and took my hand. We stepped onto the stage and the room errupted in screams and cheering. I couldn't help but smile at the various banners held up by some of our fans. Especially one, directly in my line of vision.

It was huge and purple, with a teal heart in the middle. Curly black writing in the heart read;

"Bring on the Gwuncan!"

I smiled up at Duncan, he had seen it to. He kissed me there and then, in front of the 2000 screaming fans, who went form loud, to ear shattering. I broke away and smiled as I grabbed the bass and held up the pick that got me here today. The crowd regocnized my lucky charm, and yelled abit more. My smile broke into a massive grin as I started to strum.

2 hours later, the crowd were still screaming, but we had to finish up. We had our number 1 hit, Cut The Crap on the list, but I had a better idea. I flited around the stage, and everyone agreed. I smiled, and put down my bass. We had a better song to do.

"Where did you go,

will we meet again,

do you still feel like you did back then,

'cos I know,

sure as hell,

I still do,

And my heart still skips a beat when I hear about you."

We burst into a faster song, and I ran around the stage, putting my last drops of energy into it. We kept it up, the song getting more and more intense, untill the end, when the second guitar cut out, and it was just the quiet guitar and keyboard.

"So now you're here,

and you say that you love me,

and now that I know,

that you never really left me,

I guess there's just one thing we really need to fear,

and now there's just one thing we really need to do,

we've gotta make up for these last seven years."

Fade to black, roll credits.

It's been great fun writing this story, I really enjoyed it, and if you liked this, check out my second story, A Gwuncan Tail. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Gwuncan Girl 94

xxx :P


End file.
